El Tango De Bill
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL OS, Couple autres. Toujours la même danse. Un refrain qui se finit à chaque fois dans une liasse de billet. Il n'est que ça.


**Titre**** : El Tango De Bill  
**

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** : M  
**

**Paring****: Georg/Bill**

**Résumé****: Toujours la même danse. Un refrain qui se finit à chaque fois dans une liasse de billet. Il n'est que ça.  
**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez

* * *

**

_**El Tango De Bill**_

Une lumière rouge clignotait au bas de la rue, enseigne d'un hôtel peu fréquentable. Des grésillements, signe de l'état déplorable des lieux, émanaient de cette enseigne désuète.

Une femme à la longue chevelure reposant sur deux lettres … "BT".

Fumée âcre, odeur dérangeante, pénombre protectrice.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Filets gris qui sortaient et se perdaient dans l'air extérieur. Puis une autre bouffée, longue.

L'air chaud de la ville passait par la fenêtre ouverte en grand, caressant ses cheveux et faisant voler les rideaux miteux.

Etouffer, suffoquer, il cherchait son air.

Son regard se porta sur le rouge d'en bas, rouge honteux et de sa haine. Mais rouge qui avait promesse de jouissance.

Lentement, il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tandis que sa jambe droite s'appuya contre la rambarde.

Equilibre précaire, chute presque palpable … mais toujours accroché à sa cigarette.

Les rues puaient, odeur d'alcool et autres, c'était la parfaite représentation de ce qui s'y passait. Les gens passaient, regardaient et parfois s'arrêtaient. Raison valable, un geste, quelques mots … et tout le monde repartait, accosté et accosteur.

Répéter encore, refrain en boucle, You don't have to sell your body to the night.

Il fallait ne pas penser à ça, ne pas voir les gens aller le voir, le demander. Il devait oublier … Juste oublier qu'il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Pas d'importance, non, jamais.

C'est comme cela que ça fonctionnait, ces règles, son corps … à lui.

Echange, vente, pas forcément la plus grosse mise, juste ce qu'on imposait.

Des notes de musique s'élevaient de la pièce. Symphonie macabre, chant de désespoir, assourdissement suicidaire.

En boucle, la chanson revenait et hantait ses pensées … accompagnée d'une scène qui venait tout juste de se passer.

_Regard noir, regard envoûtant. Le souffle qui s'accélérait. Lui …_

De sa main libre, l'homme repoussa une mèche de cheveu qui collait son front. Il avait chaud … encore. Des perles de sueur perlaient sur son torse nu, mourrant à la ceinture d'un pantalon gris, en soie.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que la chanson reprenait depuis le début. Piano, guitare … puis violons ! Rythme lent et rapide, on sentait la chaleur et la passion dans chaque note.

**« Will drive you. Will drive you.**** Will drive you ...mad ... »**

Ton monotone, presque triste.

Ton grave, perdu dans le brouhaha de la ville.

Ton mort dans une énième bouffée.

Et un nom.

Gravé sur ses lèvres.

Ancré dans son corps

Encré …

Noir.

Comme ses yeux.

Noir.

Comme ses cheveux.

Noir.

Comme son âme.

_Une rose rouge entre les lèvres, sourire taquin sur son visage encore enfantin, il l'allumait, rallumait le brasier en lui. Lui …_

Un homme, le seul dans sa vie.

Un être plus important que tout sur cette terre, que dans sa vie.

_Des pas mesurés, chorégraphie parfaite. Une danse entre les flammes … Passion !_

Ses mains, fébriles, cherchèrent son paquet de Philip Morris, n'ayant plus rien à porter à ses lèvres. Sa gourmette tapa contre le mur effrité, et les lettres brillèrent brièvement … Georg.

Il réalisa alors que le paquet se trouvait sur le lit défait. Lit … témoin de ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt.

_Il lui tournait autour, ce pétillement dans les iris dilatés, les dents mordant tendrement ses lèvres rouges. Mouvement délicat de ses doigts … il faisait ça à la perfection._

Son souffle s'accéléra, il ne devait pas y repenser.

Sans s'attarder sur les draps défaits, il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma pour aspirer rapidement la fumée. Geste ayant un semblant de liberté, comme si il allait briser ses chaînes. Il retourna à sa place, le regard se portant au loin, sur les lumières dansantes de la métropole.

_Son corps nu contre le sien, danse langoureuse, danse érotique. Et craquer, s'avouer vaincu, le laisser faire, se laisser faire. Il était là pour ça. Lui …_

Les paroles raisonnaient dans la chambre, comme l'empreinte de ses espoirs.

Espoirs marqués sur ses joues, sous ses yeux.

Espoirs vains.

Le reflet de ses rêves …

**« You don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. »** Chanta-t-il, accompagnant la voix grave émanant du poste.

De la cendre tomba sur le rambarde, et d'un souffle, il l'éjecta.

Substitut à ces désirs …

Parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de souffler sur lui … de le chasser de sa vie.

_Ses mains descendaient le long de ses jambes … trembler de désir. Désir de lui. Il était beau … comme un ange en enfer, son enfer._

Klaxon dans la rue, cris des gens. Hommes, hommes, femmes. Un enfer aux saveurs de paradis. Lieu de perdition enivrante pour la plus chétive des créatures, pour la plus part d'entre eux.

Univers sombre, rempli de pleurs et de souffrance.

Blancheur éternelle dans ces rues sordides, lumière blafarde des lampadaires.

Danse nocturne … toujours en rythme.

_Balancement du corps, effeuillage lent … trop lent. Il aimait se faire désirer. Alors il en jouait, il le connaissait très bien, savait ses points faibles. Une épaule dénudée, puis une autre, et un regard aguicheur. Des mains aventureuses, glissant sur son corps, sous ses vêtements. Pas le droit de le toucher, il faisait lui-même, attisait encore plus son feu intérieur. Son érection était douloureuse. Vouloir et prendre en fin de compte … il l'avait cherché._

Il était allé dans ce quartier, directement vers lui. Que lui. Aveugle aux autres.

Un simple regard et un sourire. Il était libre.

Monter les marches, toujours pareilles. Puis passer la porte. Et là, tout débutait, tout démarrait. Premiers pas, premiers mouvements … et la danse de leurs corps commençait.

_L'embrasser, le faire se cambrer et le retourner. Il gémissait sans retenue, sans honte. Le retourner encore pour lui faire face et se perdre dans ses yeux noirs. S'y perdre et aimer ça. Il posa rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes, rompant ce contact trop intense, il n'avait pas le droit. Et la fougue les reprit. Le caresser, le faire vibrer, voir son corps danser pour lui. Le guider, il était un pantin entre ses mains, un parfait être soumis à ses désirs … mais pas au reste._

Le reste … le plus important en fin de compte.

Un battement de cœur un peu plus fort que les autres.

Différent.

Flamme.

Rouge …

Comme les marques sur sa peau.

Comme le sang qui pulsait dans son sexe.

Comme le clignotement en bas de l'hôtel.

Rouge … et noir.

Comme lui …

Il serra les dents et les poings, se retenant.

Ne pas tout jeter et détruire une nouvelle fois. Ne pas craquer et exploser.

Il lui en voudrait de faire ça … il lui en avait voulu. Alors il se retenait.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et il calma sa respiration. Il se massa les tempes et laissa sa tête choir entre ses mains. Une bouffée, une aspiration et expirer l'air empoisonné.

Il avait encore les traces de son poison. Ce brillant sur ses lèvres pleines. Des traces sur sa peau et sur sa bouche, dans sa bouche. Un poison qui coulait dans ses veines et le consumait petit à petit.

_Un battement de cil, un sourire pervers, il s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe. Et il cria, la tête se nichant dans son cou. Ce son se perdit contre sa peau, alors qu'il laissait une marque rouge. Il l'avait marqué. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'appartenait. Ce n'était qu'un client comme les autres. Un peu plus régulier peut-être. Un peu moins égoïste aussi. Il se mut, commençant un énième ballet entre leurs deux corps. Danse envoûtante, de la passion, du désir. Il la connaissait par cœur. Après tout, il montait et descendait, allait et venait, tout au long de la nuit, tel le parfait objet qu'il était._

Il soupira et réalisa qu'il avait déjà fini sa clope. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller en chercher une autre … perdue dans le blanc du tissu froissé.

_Aller et venir, plus vite, plus fort, et crier. Crier sa jouissance, crier son malheur, pour finir par pleurer quand on chute. Se fondre en lui et ne faire plus qu'un. Un instant où il n'était qu'à lui … illusion … et pas aux autres._

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge et il frappa de rage dans le mur d'en face. Le volet en bois pourri manqua de tomber sur le trottoir, il ne tenait presque plus.

Et toujours la mélodie en fond, avec ces paroles. C'était une utopie et un abysse …

_Sueur, essences, chaleur … se connaître par cœur. Et découvrir un détail insignifiant chez l'autre. Espérer ne le garder que pour soi. Tel un trésor unique. Sa langue retraçait chaque parcelle de sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Ses jambes emprisonnaient ses hanches … prisonnier._

Mais il aurait dû voir qu'il l'était déjà, bien avant ça. Peut-être depuis le début.

Peut-être le savait-il … mais alors, tel le comédien qu'il était, il jouait une parfaite scène … comme toujours.

La même à chaque fois. Cette chambre, ce lit, eux … et toujours la même danse. Un tango, danse improvisée, pas imprévus. Tout était différent à chaque fois … sauf la fin.

_Le papier, jaune, et ses chiffres dessus. Un sourire._

Il repensa à comment il en était arrivé là, à faire ça, avec lui. Le début de ce ballet, de cette chorégraphie. Un peu par hasard, un regard soutenu, un signe de tête.

Parfait cabeceo.

Puis leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés. Buste contre buste, mains sur le corps de l'autre et il était parti, emporté par une mélodie enchanteresse. Ses gémissements.

Encore et encore.

Toujours …

Encore et … fin.

Toujours ce refrain, cette boucle sans fin, comme la chanson.

Il venait, il dansait … leur danse … et il repartait, papier jaune en main.

Un rituel instauré implicitement.

_Voile devant les yeux, voile de désir … ou de dénégation ? Le caresser, le faire sien. Et toujours cet espoir funeste que ça durera une éternité, qu'il lui appartiendra … à jamais. Alors accélérer et le monter au plus haut dans les étoiles, sans oublier de l'accompagner._

Mais non, il ne serait jamais à lui. Il était à un autre. Et il n'y pouvait rien, lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Maccro … oui un maccro qui le tenait dans ses filets.

**« His eyes upon your face. His hand upon your hand. His lips caress your skin. It's more than I can ****stand. Reste avec moi ... » **

Il n'était qu'un simple corps pour tous les autres, et tellement plus pour lui. Ce garçon, qui semblait si fragile, mais qui était plein de ressources. Il n'avait pas résisté.

_Son souffle se perdait entre ses cuisses, lui procurant un plaisir incroyable. Froid de la boule dans sa bouche, chaleur de son âme … envahi par des vagues inimaginables. Il était doué … il le faisait tous les soirs en même temps. Alors essayer de ne pas y penser et profiter, de lui, de son corps, de ses râles._

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la fenêtre et retourna vers le lit … il le devait. Tout en essayant d'occulter les images qui envahissaient son esprit, il attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila.

_Le plaquer contre le matelas et l'embrasser de partout, l'embrasser … Le faire gémir, entendre ces sons uniques et les garder emprisonnés. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui. Son trésor, il était son trésor. Un bijou qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'au travers d'une vitrine, reflet dans ses iris. Non, il ne faisait ça que par argent._

Arrêter d'y penser …

_Il criait, il aimait ça. Il se cambrait encore plus, l'accueillant chaleureusement. Il criait, il en redemandait. Son corps pâle brillait sous les rayons de lune, passant au travers des rideaux. Et il était beau … Embrasser, s'enfoncer, retourner, se renfoncer. Quel moment d'extase. Juste avant d'arriver à une apogée au goût de dégoût._

Faible …

_Respirer son odeur, la graver une nouvelle fois dans sa peau pour espérer ne jamais la perdre. Il sentait si bon, un mélange de pomme et de bois. Une odeur exaltant ses sens. Elle l'emportait encore plus haut. Toujours plus haut … Il avait ce pouvoir sur lui, une importance dans ses mouvements. Comme si le fait d'être avec lui noyait tous ses problèmes et les enfermait l'espace d'un instant, dans un flacon noir, un flacon à la forme de son corps. Celui de son odeur … à lui …_

Son regard dériva sur le petit meuble bancal. Préservatif usagé … un haut le cœur le prit et il recracha de la bile.

Ignoble, il se sentait ignoble.

Un monstre profiteur, abusant de lui, de son corps, le payant pour ça, pour un préservatif rempli de sperme.

Des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

Honte …

_Pute de trottoir, il n'était que ça. Comme un simple bout de viande réutilisable à volonté. Mais lui, comme tous les autres … le payer, profiter, baiser. Son corps glissant contre le sien, son souffle se perdant dans sa bouche, sa semence s'étalant sur son ventre. Jouir en lui, éclater en lui … vouloir rester en lui._

Une main se posa sur son front et il releva la tête.

Lui …

Il était là, devant lui, un sourire magnifique sur son visage.

**« Je t'ai vu d'en bas. Je pensais que tu étais parti. Ça fait un moment. J'ai eu le temps de faire … » **

Baiser violent et exigeant qui coupa le nouveau venu.

Georg ne voulait pas entendre.

Ne pas savoir.

Ignorer.

Mais deux mains se posèrent sur son torse et le repoussèrent.

Regard noir perdu … il ne comprenait pas ce geste.

[g]« Rentre chez toi, tu es crevé, tu fais peur. Et tu me fais pitié là. »[/g] Reprit-il.

Pitié ?

Uniquement ça ?

Que ça ?

Il n'engendrait chez lui que de la pitié ?

L'homme avec qui il avait passé une partie de la nuit ne pensait que ça de lui ?

Désillusion.

Chute.

Gouffre.

Il se raccrocha à une chaise qui traînait par là et remit ses cheveux châtains derrière ses oreilles.

**« Tu as raison. » **

Alors qu'il partait de la chambre, de leur chambre, celui qui y restait l'interpella :

**« Je te revois après-demain ? »**

**« Comme toujours. »** Marmonna-t-il.

Les dernières paroles de la chanson résonnaient encore alors qu'il passait la porte et la refermait derrière lui.

_Why does my heart cry ?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_Your free to leave me_

_Just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me_

_When I say, I love you

* * *

_

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_  
_


End file.
